


We were together. I forget the rest.

by orphan_account



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: After Thor 2 so spoilers, Bottom Thor, Dark fic, Ending will be kind of happy but also kind of desperate and depressing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex with not a human, Stockholm Syndrome, human shaped though, not exactly a human?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Thor 2, Odin calls Thor back to Asgard at the worst possible time.<br/>Darkfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were together. I forget the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by The First Time Always Hurts, You Know by Ange_de_la_Mort. But I also just wanted more bottom Thor.  
> Too often do I read a fic that makes it seem like Thor will bottom only for him to top. Enough, I say.

Thor awoke and turned on his TV only to discover that in the night he had destroyed Stark tower and gotten in a fight with the Avengers, who had nearly died in the fight, before he disappeared without a trace. This however really was news to Thor. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t remember a moment of it and his body showed no signs of his struggles. If what he saw on the TV was real, the images of each Avenger attacking him at once, pressing arrows and bullets into his body, he should have bore signs of it. From what he could tell, however, he was completely unmarked. Had he really caused so much destruction? Or was this all some kind of trick? He wasn’t sure, but he knew he must go to the Avengers and apologize and explain that if he had really caused so much damage, he had not been in his right mind. 

However, as he stood outside his apartment, a beam of the Bifrost opened and sucked him up. 

His father must have seen what had happened and decided to bring him home for questioning. This was the worst possible time for this to happen, but he couldn’t fight his father. 

When Thor arrived in Asgard, at the end of the Bifrost bridge, it was not Heimdall who waited for him, but a woman dressed in similar armor. 

“Where is Heimdall?”

“Serving his prison time.” She said, “Your father has called for you.” 

“I thought as much, thank you.” Thor learned her name and headed to the palace. He saw none of this friends, they were no doubt off adventuring or fighting in the name of Asgard. Odin decided to only punish Heimdall but his prison time was reported to be short. 

***

Odin sat on his throne, holding his staff. He looked somehow sickly. Probably from the loss of his wife and son. Thor felt bad for leaving him, but he hardly had a place here now that his mother and Loki were gone. The chamber doors shut as Odin waved the guards off.

“Father, it was inconvenient to call me home at such a time. The Avengers-”

“Believe you have betrayed them.” He nodded, knowingly. 

Thor didn’t understand. He knew his father, that there would be some reason behind this, but why was he so calm? Perhaps he knew the reason behind the strange occurrence, “Yes, which is why I must return as soon as I am able.”

“You will not be returning, Thor.”

Thor paused. “Father, we discussed this. I will not serve as king. I belong on Midgard with the Avengers.”

“No. You belong here, serving me.”

Thor didn’t understand. HIs father was never this way, not this selfish, not really. 

“You think you can just abandon me, after all that has come to pass? After mother?”

“I know you must miss her, and Loki, but the people of Asgard still love and serve you. If you need me, you can call on me, but not now, not while my friends think I’ve made an attempt on their lives.”

“You’re not going back. You’re never going back.”

“Father-”

I set it up so the Avengers think you betrayed them.”

“Why?” Thor’s head swam. He couldn’t put the pieces together. HIs father, what had happened to him?

“Because, you belong here, with me, serving by my side.” His father began to glimmer, and Thor understood, but also couldn’t. 

“Brother?” He asked, unsure if any of this was real, convinced now more than ever that he was still asleep in his apartment in Midgard. 

“Naturally.” 

“But you died! I held you in my arms as you did.” It hadn’t been like the first time, when Loki fell into the void. Thor had had no doubts.

“And then you scampered off without a look back. I know, I was there.” 

Thor couldn’t believe they were having this conversation again. How many times would he have to grieve Loki?

“Why did you do it, and how?”

“Fake my death, or pull you from midgard? The answers are very similar, you’d be surprised.” Loki seemed very amused with himself. There was a touch of something in his eyes as he spun the staff playfully in his hand. “I did not wish to be returned home simply to be shoved back in a cell. I wanted to rule asgard with the mighty Thor by my side, as I have always wished. So naturally, I did as I do and used a bit of magic.”

“But why did you let me leave in the first place?” Perhaps Loki could still be Bargained with. 

“I had not yet the knowledge or power needed to keep you bound to me. I let you do as you pleased while I studied the All Father’s magic.”

Thor had been too afraid to ask…

Loki grinned, “The All Father, then?”

“Thor nodded.” 

“He is gone, but not dead. I have sent him somewhere to… retire. I will not tell you where, but you won’t see him again. I’m sure he is unhappy, but he is not in pain.” 

Thor was somewhat relieved, but ultimately scared. He didn’t know if there was truth to Loki’s words, but he wasn’t going to wait and see. He turned away quickly, intent to fly, but Loki laughed and whispered some magic words. Mjölnir swiftly fell downward, dragging his arm painfully with it. He released it with disbelief. SOmehow, Loki had learned magic of the All Father. 

Thor abandoned his precious hammer. He could still escape. 

“Not so fast. Brother, be a dear and collect THor.”

Thor didn’t understand until he was struck painfully down by his own weapon. HE couldn’t believe what he saw as he was pulled up from the place floor. HE had lifted him, a doppelganger one with the power to wield Mjölnir. 

“Loki, what is this?”

“My brother. Do you like him? I made him special.” 

Thor’s knowledge of magic was limited, but he had picked up a few things, living with his family. One was that Loki didn’t have the power to create clones of others. Whatever magic this was, it was new. 

The Thor that had dragged him to Loki was strange. HE breathed erratically from its mouth and seemed somehow deranged. He forced Thor to his knees before Loki.

“We can’t have this.” He tutted. “After all my hard work to bring you back, and the magic I learned and the studying, I won’t just allow you to leave.”

Loki put his hands on Thor’s shoulders and began to whisper more spells. Thor struggled, but Loki’s hands held him down. The other Thor stepped on his leg, grinding his foot painfully into him. 

When Loki was finished, Thor felt no different, but he knew what had occurred. 

“You’ve made me mortal.”

“Very good, Thor.” 

***

Thor was locked in his old room, bound to the wall on so long that he could reach any corner of the room. What Thor couldn’t understand was that Loki never visited. It had been over a week. He was brought regular meals. The guards who delivered them were of no help. It was fairly clear that they thought he had lost his mind. He couldn’t exactly blame them. He begged them to take him to Loki, but they told him Loki was dead, and refused when he asked for his father. 

***

Another week passed when Loki came to him. 

Thor begged, said he wouldn’t hold it against Loki, if he’d only return him to earth.

“Why? So your friends can help you return and betray me? I’m no fool, Thor. You will stay here until you realize that the only place for you is by my side. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you realize it. Until you beg never to be apart from me.”

***

It came as a great surprise to Thor when his friends came to visit him. He tried desperately to explain what had happened, but it was clear that his own friends believed him as much as the guards. They eyed his shackles carefully.

“You’ve gone through a lot, losing your mother and Loki.” Volstagg said sympathetically.

Thor grew angry. They weren’t listening. Loki had no doubt weaved a more reliable tale. 

He asked of Asgard, hoping to point to any discretions as proof of Loki’s handiwork, only to be told that all things were running smoothly, if not better than usual. 

Thor had never really thought of it, but maybe Loki, by pretending to be Odin, made an alright King. 

***

Another week passed and Thor had no visitors save the guards who gave him food, and often did not reply to his questions. He wasn’t sure what Loki’s plan could be. He had told Thor that he wanted him to rule by his side, but was this really what he meant by it? 

Loki visited him one morning. Thor wasn’t even aware he had come. He opened his eyes as the morning sun seeped into his room to find Loki standing over him, watching silently. 

“Loki!” Despite all that had happened, Thor was glad to see him. He stood from his bed and hugged his brother. 

Loki hugged him back, however feebly. He wore an expression of disgust. 

Thor let go and sat back on the edge of his bed, “What’s wrong?”

Loki pointed at Thor’s lap. Thor looked down to realize that he was somewhat hard. He’d just woken. Had he offended Loki?

“I thought you might be a bit lonely. I’ve been too busy to visit you as much as I’d intended. Running Asgard is a time consuming activity, as you might have guessed. I’ve spent all my spare time on brother, and I thought you might like company but apparently all you want of me is...”

Thor didn’t understand, “Brother?”

“Yes, my brother.”

“You mean the doppelganger.”

“My brother.” Loki nodded. It was clear Loki didn’t really mean it, not fully, but Thor still scowled. 

“It’s not REAL Loki. It’s not ME. And why are you upset with me?”

“I am your king. Do you not understand that it’s improper to embrace me when you’re in such a state? I am not yours, Thor. Do not think of me as a play thing. I’ve simply come to visit, a regular meeting. Would you have ever embraced Odin in such a state?”

Thor blinked. He couldn’t wrap his mind around Loki’s train of thought, or even his meaning. Did he think that Thor wanted to simply fuck him? He had gone excessively long without another’s touch, not simply sexual, but affectionate, but he didn’t mean for his gesture to come off as sexual.

“I didn’t meant for it to be this way. I… apologize.” 

Loki seemed pleased, but still completely satisfied. He left again after only a few minutes. 

Thor was very sad when he did. His friend’s hadn’t come to see him since the first time, the guards ignored him, he needed to talk to someone, or he would lose his mind with boredom. He could already feel the edges of his mind grow fuzzy as he thought strange things. Thor was too social to be kept this way. 

***

The next evening, Loki came to him. Thor was overjoyed. He knew that he shouldn’t be. Loki had taken away Mjölnir, made him mortal, and created a copy that hurt his friends, but he was so desperate now for affection that he was willing to put that aside for the moment. He went to hug Loki, but was stopped but a lifted hand. 

“I’m going away for a few days for some business. Last time, Brother grew terribly lonely. He was practically feral when I returned... but there’s no point in me bringing him with me. He only ever has one thing on his mind, and I really need to be on point.”

Thor didn’t understand what he meant, he tried to ask, but Loki simply ignored him like he was no more than a pet being told that his master was going away. 

Loki called HIM into the room. HE huffed his usual odd breathing pattern as Loki spoke carefully to him. 

“I want you to be careful, if you aren’t, it won’t be any fun after. You’ll ruin it if you aren’t. Do you understand?”

HE nodded. How could he understand when Thor didn’t?

“Good. I’ll make it a bit easier for you.” Loki snapped his fingers. Thor wasn’t sure what happened, but HE flinched. Loki waved his hand, and the chains around Thor’s arms and legs changed. They shortened as they wound around the bedposts. Thor had to stumble to the bed to not be dragged. When the chains finished, Thor was on hands and knees in the center of the bed. An addition to his bindings appeared. He had to look back to see the bar the spread his ankles. What was the purpose of this?

“Have fun.” He said before kissing HIM on the corner of his mouth. HE didn’t seem to notice, his eyes were too fixed on Thor’s. HE didn’t move, he simply stared Thor in the eyes until Thor grew anxious and let his eyes dart away. This seemed to be the mistake that caused HIM to stir. HE walked around behind Thor. The bed shifted as he placed himself on it. 

A shiver of sheer panic ran through Thor. His thoughts never fully formed, but the dread did. It was solid in his stomach. 

No. No, no, nonono. He pleaded in his mind. He could hear the hands fumbling with fabric. HIS breathing changing slightly, growing more. It was sharp from his nostrils. Thor felt the hard cock touch his leg through his own pants and he knew. 

He wanted to vomit, but he couldn’t. 

HE put his hands on the back of Thor’s pants and simply ripped the fabric away. Thor froze, his mind swam, kicking up information. He wanted to tell himself that this Thor was simply an illusion that couldn’t hurt him. Maybe it would FEEL real, but as long as it wasn’t corporeal, as long as his body wasn’t going to actually, physically be taken, there was the slightest bit of hope, however miniscule. But he remembered something haunting. A rule of magic. One could create doubles, seemingly like that of man, but possessed by a spirit. 

Thor gave a small, tearless sob as he felt the impossibly slick cock, of whatever monster or animal Loki had put into this body, rest above his ass. Loki was sick, much sicker than Thor could have ever guessed.  

The thing grunted, put an arm on either side of Thor’s hips so he was trapped between them, and began to lower it’s cock, letting it slide between his cheeks. 

“No.” Thor repeatedly begged. The thing didn’t seem to hear him, or even acknowledge that he had spoken. 

Thor struggled the whole time, but even as he continued to writhe and jerk, he knew it was futile. The bar that spread him and the thing that held him were too much. Even at full strength, he might not have been able to fight it off.

The thing made thrusts forward, but the slickness of him caused him to slide along the side of Thor’s ass. Its pinched Thor painfully tight between its arms as it got a firmer hold, and grunted in frustration. In this moment, its soul purpose for living was to penetrate Thor.  

The cock pressed at Thor’s hole and his heart pounded and his eyes became unable to focus. He shut them, but they still felt as if they were rolling around in his head, trying to process what was happening, what was about to happen. He still fought, jerking his shoulder. It did no good to stop the thing. 

The very tip of it’s cock rested at Thor’s opening and it gave one hard thrust, arching upward. Almost half its cock breached Thor’s hole. He took a sharp breath and held it. Despite the slick, it was incredibly painful. The beast gave him no time to adjust before leaning its weight forward, letting the rest of its giant cock sink into Thor’s ass. 

It panted and sank all the way in. Thor couldn’t believe his body had the capacity to take something like that. He wished the pain would knock him out, or the shame, but neither took him, only the beast. 

Unable to fight any further, Thor submitted. His head hung down as It thrust in a ragged but tempoed rhythm. Something about its breathing told Thor that it was enjoying itself, enjoying itself as it pounded its cock into Thor’s helpless body. Thor wasn’t there to the beast, not really. Thor’s body existed simply as a tight hot hole to rut and cum into. He hated the thing, but knew that it wasn’t sentient, not exactly. It was simply a crazed monster that Loki had locked into the same room. He tried to tell himself this to keep his mind off the pain. He didn’t want to think of what this was.

 

It took him for what seemed like ages, spilling freely it never seemed to grow soft. Thor was drifting in and out of consciousness towards the end but was fully awoken with the thing’s final slap into him as it poured the last splash of its seed deep in his ass. It didn’t dislodge but simply collapsed onto Thor, pressing him into the bed. He felt it shrink and he felt cum run down his ass like thick sweat. He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t manage it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> Not very proud of this but I thought I'd post it anyway...


End file.
